<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>written in the stars (TWICE- 2Yeon) by TwicePink is the Revolution (CamrensPosie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700819">written in the stars (TWICE- 2Yeon)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamrensPosie/pseuds/TwicePink%20is%20the%20Revolution'>TwicePink is the Revolution (CamrensPosie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Camren - Freeform, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamrensPosie/pseuds/TwicePink%20is%20the%20Revolution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>somehow, Im Nayeon's life has been filled with people whose names start with letter J.<br/>It all started with Kim Jisoo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Jackson Wang, Im Nayeon/Jennie Kim, Im Nayeon/Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK), Im Nayeon/Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>written in the stars (TWICE- 2Yeon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Jisoo.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Every story has a beginning and an end. Now that Nayeon looks back at her life, she realizes her story begins with Jisoo.</p><p>Jisoo was Nayeon's first ever best friend. They have met on the first day of their first class. They sat next to each other and during lunch break became best friends. You see, Nayeon had PB&amp;J sandwich which is like Jisoo's favorite food, and Jisoo had banana bread muffins and Nayeon is certain that she was a monkey in the past life, considering the amount of bananas she consumes daily.</p><p>So, as the two girls switched their food, they realized that maybe this whole school thing won't be so bad at all.</p><p>It wasn't long before they realized they live in the same apartment complex and spent pretty much all of their time together.</p><p>Most of their free time, the two girls spent in the park next to their buildings, being imaginary princesses or power rangers.</p><p>Jisoo was like a sister Nayeon always wanted. They did everything together. From doing homework, to auditioning for a school play of Peter Pan in the third grade.</p><p>Nayeon got a role of Wendy and Jisoo was Tinkerbell. They were thrilled and so excited for this.</p><p>As the time went on, their bond only grew stronger. Even today, almost two decades later they are still always there for each other.</p><p>-//-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Jackson.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Two is a coincidence. That's what Nayeon likes to tell herself now that she thinks back to her past.</p><p>Jackson Wang s was the most popular boy in their school and every girl had heart eyes for him.</p><p>Jackson was a fourth grader with pretty, dark eyes, really cute smile and nice hair.</p><p>Much like almost every other girl, during Peter Pan play, Nayeon got a crush on the said boy.</p><p>It was the first boy she had a real crush on and she could not stop talking about him.</p><p>For weeks the only think she talked about was Jackson.</p><p>He could sing, dance and rap, so you can't really blame Nayeon for the crush.</p><p>But then Jackson moved away back to Hong Kong and it didn't take long until Nayeon completely forgets about him.</p><p>-//-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Jin-young.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>At the age of thirteen, Nayeon and Jisoo decide to join the cheerleading team, and surprisingly, clumsy Nayeon isn't so bad at it.</p><p>It's during one of the practices that Nayeon meets Park Jin-young.</p><p>Park Jin-young was a freshman in a nearby high school and an older brother of the co-captain of the cheerleading team, Min-ji.</p><p>On numerous occasions, Jin-young and his cousin would come to pick up Min-ji from her practice, and sometimes they'd stick around.</p><p>During one rainy day, they offered to drive Nayeon and Jisoo back to their place, and without much thinking, the girls agreed.</p><p>It was after that day that Nayeon and Jisoo started hanging out with Min-ji more, which meant seeing Jin-young a lot more, too.</p><p>And then, during one of their sleepovers at Park's house, Nayeon gets asked on a date.</p><p>Min-ji finds it a bit weird but gives her approval because Jin-young has been asking about Nayeon since he first met her.</p><p>It's during the third date when it happens.</p><p>They are playing mini-golf and Nayeon is awfully bad at it, so Jin-young offers to help her out.</p><p>When she finally managed to get the ball in the hole, she's so proud of herself. And Jin-young is, too.</p><p>And although Nayeon has never kissed anyone so far, she presses her lips against his.</p><p>It's clumsy and a tad awkward and Nayeon fears she has ruined it all, but the fear is long gone when Jae pulls her into another kiss; a smile on his face before doing so.</p><p>-//-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Joy.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>During their freshman year of high school, Nayeon and Jisoo decide to join the tutoring program. They have always been geeks in their hearts so Nayeon decided to help other people with English and Jisoo realizes she could meet a cute boy while tutoring so she offers her chemistry and biology knowledge.</p><p>That's how they meet Joy.</p><p>Joy is always sitting at the same table, every week another student sitting with her and hoping that these few classes will help with his or her math grades.</p><p>It's during week five of Nayeon being in the program that she starts noticing <em>things.</em></p><p>Things like how Joy smells so nice, how her smile lights up the room, how her laugh is contagious, and how beautiful and smart she is.</p><p>For two weeks Nayeon can't help but think about Joy, a lot.</p><p>Jisoo caught on and teases her about it, but Nayeon never admits anything.</p><p>And then, during week six, when Nayeon walks into the classroom, Joy is sitting in the seat opposite hers.</p><p>Nayeon is surprised because they have never really talked, but then Joy explains how she needs to fix her English grade and they make an agreement. Nayeon will help her with English if Joy helps Nayeon study for the upcoming math exam.</p><p>Nayeon passes the exam with barely any mistakes and Joy buys her ice cream to celebrate it.</p><p>It's the first time Nayeon admits to herself she has a crush on Joy.</p><p>Jisoo convinces her to ask Joy out and by the time Nayeon finally gets the courage to do so, she wishes she didn’t listen to Jisoo.</p><p>Even though Joy lets her down gently by telling her she has a boyfriend and even offers to stay friends, Nayeon's young heart breaks into pieces.</p><p>-//-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Jennie.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It's summer after Nayeon's sophomore year when Jisoo drags her to a party at someone's place and Nayeon kinda hates it because she doesn't know anyone but her best friend who will eventually leave her alone.</p><p>Exactly that happened again and Nayeon found herself roaming around the house by herself.</p><p>As she walked out she stumbled upon a group of dozen kids sitting in a circle and decided to observe them.</p><p>Eventually, one of the boys noticed her and invited her to play <em>Spin the bottle </em>with them and Nayeon agreed.</p><p>When Jennie, one of the popular girls from a junior year, chose dare and the boy spinning the bottle said he has to kiss the prettiest person in the game, Nayeon felt all eyes on her.</p><p>Now, Nayeon has kissed a few boys so far but she has never kissed a girl. Girls made her kind of nervous. They were so pretty. And, Kim Jennie was the prettiest of them all.</p><p>Jennie smiled reassuringly and even asked if Nayeon is okay with it, to which Nayeon nodded, not sure she can trust her tongue to say proper words.</p><p>The kiss was short and sweet, just like Nayeon would imagine her first kiss with a girl.</p><p>Once it was over, Jennie smiled at her and Nayeon smiled back.</p><p>It was after that kiss that Nayeon's internalized homophobia went away. She will forever be grateful to Jennie for that. Even if they never really talked after that.</p><p>-//-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Jihyo.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>During her sophomore year of college, every Thursday night Nayeon attended poetry night in the nearby coffee shop.</p><p>On one of those visits Nayeon decided to give it a try and with all the courage within her she recited her poem about losing someone important.</p><p>The way she put her words together and the way she made everyone around her feel her pain is what brought a certain someone to her table.</p><p>She said her name is Jihyo and she'd like to buy Nayeon another cup of tea and perhaps a chocolate chip cookie or two, which Nayeon can't say no to.</p><p>That's how their story started.</p><p>At first, they were just two girls who'd enjoy poetry; then they were two friends who would occasionally hang out between classes; two close friends who were there for each other during good and bad times; and finally, they were two girls who were in love and didn't care about what the world thinks about it.</p><p>It's because of Jihyo that Nayeon had to move out all of her stuff from her parents' apartment.</p><p>She would lie if she said it did not hurt her but she was also very well aware that in her life there is no place for anyone who does not want to be there.</p><p>Even before the fatal dinner with her parents, she knew the chances of her parents kicking her out because of her relationship with Jihyo were 85%. When Jihyo had asked her why exactly 85% Nayeon joked how that's the percentage of her gayness, claiming that only 15% of her body and soul is straight.</p><p>So, when the same night Nayeon knocked on Jisoo's door with tears in her eyes, her best friend promised her that it gets better.</p><p>The very next day, Nayeon went back to her place while her parents were at work and by the time they came back, it was as if they never even had a child.</p><p>Nayeon had left them and took all of her stuff with her to Jihyo's place.</p><p>There was a part of Jihyo that felt guilty and responsible for this, she even offered to stay away from Nayeon if that's what the best. Nayeon silenced her with a kiss and told her not to be stupid.</p><p>The relationship lasted up until Nayeon finished college.</p><p>By then, they realized how different they are and that they are hurting each other more than making them happy.</p><p>Jihyo moved out in just a few days and it didn't take long before she left for Colombia.</p><p>As comfort, Jisoo moved in and their never-ending sleepover had just begun.</p><p>-//-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Jung-sook &amp; Jung-soon.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>At the age of 28 Nayeon finally gets a job as a kindergarten teacher and even though sometimes she wants to pull her hair out, it's all worth it.</p><p>During the second year of her teaching, she got her first pair of twins, Jung-sook and Jung-soon Choi and they were so much alike that Nayeon had trouble telling them apart.</p><p>It took about two and a half weeks before Nayeon realized that one of them has a tiny mole near her right eyebrow, and it was a game changer.</p><p>One thing Nayeon knew for sure is that two girls were incredibly smart for their age.</p><p>Not only were they able to count, do alphabet and name all the colors but they were also able to do so in Chinese, too. And their grammar was so on point. (They even corrected Nayeon on a few occasions.)</p><p>Out of all the kids, Nayeon created a special bond with the two brunettes, who stole her heart.</p><p>Although Nayeon has always been a fan of children, there was something so special about the twins, something that made Nayeon believe in faith again.</p><p>Little did she know that those two girls with green eyes and crooked teeth will be responsible for how her life turned around.</p><p>-//-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Jeongyeon.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It's almost two months into a new school year when Nayeon first meets the mother of her favourite pair of twins.</p><p>Choi Jae-beom had called her to inform her he will not be able to pick the girls up and if she would be so kindly to wait for their mother for an hour, offering to pay extra.</p><p>Nayeon politely declined the financial offer but agreed to spend one more hour in the nearby park with the twins.</p><p>It was almost an hour after the closing time when a woman approached Nayeon and the twins as they me flower crowns.</p><p>“Mommy, look what we made.” One of the twins runs towards her mother with the flower crown.</p><p>"That's beautiful my love, were you having fun?"</p><p>Both girls nod and Nayeon stands up to introduce herself to who shes assumes to be Jeongyeon.</p><p>"I've heard a lot of things about you." The woman jokes.</p><p>"Only good I hope." Nayeon offers a smile and the woman smiles back.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>That night, Nayeon dreams about a perfect family and for the first time, all of them have faces, and her wife looks a lot like Jeongyeon.</p><p>After that day, it is mostly Jeongyeon who comes to pick up the girls and even stays a bit to chat with Nayeon few times.</p><p>It's a month into their innocent chit chats that Nayeon admits to herself she has a crush on a married woman with kids and she absolutely hates herself.</p><p>That is, until a few days later another woman comes over to pick up the girls and introduces herself as Victoria Choi and Nayeon asks if she is Jae-beom's sister to which the woman chuckles and shows her the ring on her finger.</p><p>Nayeon is confused to say at least, but Victoria explains how Jae-beom and Jeongyeon were a one-night thing only and even though they never dated, they stayed friends and have shared custody over the kids.</p><p>In that moment Nayeon is thankful for two things, first one being the fact that Jae-beom and Jeongyeon are on a good terms, if nothing else than just for the kids; the second thing she's thankful for is the fact that Jeongyeon is not married.</p><p>They organize a school trip soon and Jeongyeon signs herself up as a chaperone which makes Nayeon smile a little too much.</p><p>They sit together on the front of the bus and Nayeon feels like she's in high school all over again, her heart is beating like crazy and her palms are sweaty, she's making a fool our of herself in front of her crush.</p><p>It's when Jeongyeon tells her to calm down and asks her what's wrong that Nayeon furrows her brows,  because no one so far is been able to read her body language and she was proud if herself for that.</p><p>Jeongyeon questions if she has ever hard about professor Paul Ekman or his book <em>Telling Lie</em>s to which Nayeon answers with a negative answer to both questions.</p><p>Jeongyeon then explains all about Paul Ekman and his group, <em>The Paul Ekman Group (PEG) </em>which helps police and such groups in solving cases based on microexpressions, a field of psychology. She is not surprised by the fact that Jeongyeon is a psychologist, considering how eloquent and intelligent the woman is.</p><p>Nayeon finds the whole story very interesting and her crush towards the blonde girl only gets stronger.</p><p>At the end of the day, she can't hide a shock on her face as Jeongyeon invites her for a date on Saturday evening.</p><p>Jeongyeon is perfect. Nayeon concludes that after their first date.</p><p>She is everything Nayeon had ever looked for in a person. Everything and beyond.</p><p>They go on a second date soon after, third and even forth before Jeongyeon asks Nayeon to be her girlfriend to which the younger girl only smiles before kissing her.</p><p>Nayeon had never liked when people <em>read </em>her, even though she herself loved to do just that to people. But Jeongyeon, she didn't even have to try; not because she's a natural but simply because Nayeon made sure she's an open book for her girlfriend, just like Jeongyeon was for her.</p><p>It was a month into their official relationship when Jeongyeon invited her as her date to her friend's wedding and Nayeon agreed.</p><p>Once the sun has set and the sky was coloured with stars; and each woman had a few glasses of wine too much they walked back to their room where their lips found each other's in the dark.</p><p>And when Jeongyeon tugged on Nayeon's dress, the younger girl mumbled how she's too tired and drunk to do anything more to which Jeongyeon only smiled and kissed her forehead before taking a position of a big spoon.</p><p>With the morning came a hangover which Jeongyeon managed to help with by giving Nayeon an old family recipe against it.</p><p>Is it ever the right time to confess a big thing to your partner? The one which might make them leave you? Nayeon was sure there is not.</p><p>She's not sure when she would confess if Jeongyeon had not brought it up first, but she would try to go as long as possible.</p><p>So, when Jeongyeon asked her what's wrong, Nayeon knew it's time to face the truth.</p><p>With closed eyes, Nayeon explain in a shaky voice that the reason they did not have sex was not because she was drunk or tired, but because she does not like sex, or the idea of it. She never really did. Even when her feelings for someone were higher than Mount Everest and deeper than The Mariana trench, she still had no desire to be with them in that way.</p><p>She felt Jeongyeon pressing her lips against her owns and opened her eyes only when the older woman pulled away.</p><p>With a genuine smile and comforting voice Jeongyeon assured her that she could not care about that even a bit. She was happy and content with being with the her in any way that Nayeon was comfortable with, and nothing more. She also stated how she was very proud of her for coming out to her. She knew it must not have been easy, for many people think asexuality is not a thing.</p><p>They got engaged eight months into their relationship, on the first night of Nayeon moving in with Jeongyeon and the girls.</p><p>The wedding was on the anniversary of their first date. It was small, filled with closer friends and family only, but filled with love and happiness.</p><p>Jung-soon was the flower girl and Jung-sook was the ring girl, and Nayeon's heart was melting at just looking at them and their beautiful mother.</p><p>Jisoo even made a joke few times during the ceremony because Nayeon kept crying out of happiness.</p><p>-//-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Jae-yong.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The first time Nayeon finds herself having a tiny human inside of her, she can't be more happier. She and Jeongyeon have been married for a few months when they decide to expand their family and it takes a few more months until the doctor congratulates her.</p><p>She could not be happier.</p><p>Everything in her life is so perfect and she is so thankful to have Jeongyeon and the girls next to her, no matter what.</p><p>They decide to wait and find out the gender when the baby is born which proves to be annoying as hell for both of them.</p><p>So, when baby boy comes out, they give him name <em>Jae-yong</em> and Jisoo throws a baby shower with some very weird invitations.</p><p>Nayeon and Jeongyeon had seen only a few before they realized they should have never trusted Jisoo with this.</p><p>She was weirded out as she read the first, I mean, wouldn't you be if your cousins sends you a picture of the invitation that says <em>'not sure what it is but it keeps putting everything on fire by its breath, can you come over and help us' ?</em></p><p>When one of her friends sent her another version that says <em>'Stork was here and we aren't entirely sure what she brought, come and help us find out' </em>Nayeon only laughed and showed the picture to Jeongyeon who laughed even harder.</p><p>The more pictures she got, the more she was sure that her best friend is 100% crazy and will not be left alone with Jae-yong.</p><p>One of the guests brought her and Jeongyeon a firefighter helmet as a gift.</p><p>-//-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Jung-ah.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>At the age of three Jae-yong got his baby sister.</p><p>This time they decided to find out the gender before giving birth and agreed that this time around, it should be Jeongyeon's best friend who organizes it all.</p><p>So, that's how Chaeyoung found herself spending days and nights googling ideas and watching numerous videos.</p><p>She even asked Jeongyeon and Nayeon for help and Nayeon caressed her belly as she told Chaeyoung to do anything that will make Jeongyeon smile.</p><p>When the day came and they found themselves on the revival party, neither of them knew what to expect from it.</p><p>The party was as colourful as a rainbow, each thing had a different colour.</p><p>When the time came, Son Chaeyoung invited them all to join her in the garden where she prepared a baseball bat and three balls filled with coloured powder.</p><p>Nayeon was to throw the ball and Jeongyeon had to break it, after all, it was Jeongyeon who was the softball superstar in high school.</p><p>The first ball had white powder as did the second one.</p><p>Third time's a charm, right?</p><p>Nervously, Nayeon threw the ball and when Jeongyeon got it with the bat, pink powder flew everywhere.</p><p>With smile on her face Jeongyeon ran over to her wife and hugged her tightly, whispering words of love into her ear.</p><p>Just a few moments later, they were joined by their three munchkins and then the rest of their family and friends as they came over to congratulate them.</p><p>As per Jung-sook and Jung-soon's requests, with an agreement from Jae-yong, Jeongyeon and Nayeon had no choice but to name their daughter Jung-ah.</p><p> </p><p>-//-</p><p>On the first day of her first class, when Nayeon had just met Jisoo she had no idea the girl will mean so much to her, let alone that she will be the first of a few that will create Nayeon's future.</p><p>Never could she in her wildest dream, little Nayeon imagine that there's a part for her written in the stars and that it will start with Jisoo and finish with her crazy family where she feels like an outsider for not having her name on J. (On numerous occasions all five members of her family told her it's a good thing to be special and unique.)</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>